dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Level scoring in Dragon Quest Swords
After completing each level in Dragon Quest Swords, a score is tallied depending on how well the hero completed the level. This level score determines what rank the player receives, which determines the type and number of reward items. Scoring categories Time Completed Time completed is the total time to complete the level, including defeating the boss. The amount of points awarded varies for each level due to each being of a different length. A lower time produces a higher score. Enemies Defeated/Enemies Available This category is basically a count of the number of enemies which escaped before being defeated. The score depends on both the total number of enemies available, as well as the percentage defeated. Enemies can escape from battle if the hero takes too long to defeat them. Max Combo This is the maximum consecutive combo achieved without missing a hit. The score for the number of hits varies on each level as some levels are easier to complete large combos. A higher number ensures a better score. Accuracy Percentage This score depends on total attempted hits and percentage of those hits landed. Blocking Percentage Same as accuracy, only for blocking hits against the hero. Bonus :See main article: List of level bonuses in Dragon Quest Swords There are various bonuses awarded if the player meets some specific criteria. These bonuses range in point values from 4000 to 200. Level ranking The highest level rank is X, followed by S, A, B, and C. The score values for each are: * Rank X - 18,000 * Rank S - 12,000 * Rank A - 8,000 * Rank B - 4,000 * Rank C - Less than 4,000 The higher rank achieved, the more rewards received. Each level has a reward item designated for rank S, A, and B. Achieving a higher rank merits the all rewards at and below that rank. Achieving an X rank merits an X rank-only item as well as double the normal amount of rewards. List of level rewards :For information on reward items, see List of tempering materials in Dragon Quest Swords Caliburn Cave *Rank S - 1 x Thunderball *Rank A - 1 x Iron Ore *Rank B - 1 x Monsterbone Galantyne Glades *Rank S - 1 x Ice Crystal *Rank A - 1 x Iron Ore *Rank B - 1 x Monsterbone Arondight Heights *Rank S - 2 x Iron Ore *Rank A - 1 x Lava Lump *Rank B - 1 x Iron Ore Secace Seacove *Rank S - 1 x Ice Crystal *Rank A - 1 x Thunderball *Rank B - 1 x Monsterbone Tower of Mirrors *Rank S - 1 x Thunderball *Rank A - 2 x Iron Ore *Rank B - 1 x Ice Crystal Mirror World *Rank S - 1 x Ice Crystal *Rank A - 2 x Monsterbone *Rank B - 1 x Thunderball Red Sea *Rank S - 1 x Gold Bar *Rank A - 2 x Iron Ore *Rank B - 1 x Lava Lump Deathbringer's Citadel *Rank S - 1 x Gold Bar *Rank A - 1 x Gold Bar *Rank B - 3 x Monsterbone Nomeg *Rank S - 1 x Gold Bar *Rank A - 1 x Gold Bar *Rank B - 2 x Ice Crystal Clank 'n' Knalc *Rank X - 1 x Orichalcum *Rank S - 2 x Gold Bar *Rank A - 1 x Gold Bar *Rank B - 2 x Lava Lump King Latem *Rank X - 1 x Yggdrasil Leaf *Rank S - 1 x Orichalcum *Rank A - 2 x Gold Bar *Rank B - 3 x Mini Medal Salta *Rank X - 1 x Yggdrasil Leaf *Rank S - 1 x Orichalcum *Rank A - 1 x Orichalcum *Rank B - 1 x Yggdrasil Dew Der Gib *Rank X - 1 x Yggdrasil Leaf *Rank S - 1 x Noble Metal *Rank A - 1 x Gold Bar *Rank B - 2 x Thunder Ball Valgirt *Rank X - 1 x Yggdrasil Leaf *Rank S - 1 x Orichalcum *Rank A - 1 x Orichalcum *Rank B - 1 x Yggdrasil Dew Valgirt Nedlog *Rank X - 1 x Yggdrasil Leaf *Rank S - 1 x Noble Metal *Rank A - 1 x Noble Metal *Rank B - 1 x Yggdrasil Dew Edahs 'Sophix *Rank X - 1 x Yggdrasil Leaf *Rank S - 1 x Noble Metal *Rank A - 1 x Orichalcum *Rank B - 1 x Yggdrasil Dew Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors